


Guilt

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Dramione_LDWS community.<br/>Round 8, Challenge 2.<br/>Words: Naked and Illicit<br/>Definitions: Hermione’s POV<br/>Related Forms: 100-499 words</p>
    </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dramione_LDWS community.  
> Round 8, Challenge 2.  
> Words: Naked and Illicit  
> Definitions: Hermione’s POV  
> Related Forms: 100-499 words

Hermione was already half convinced of her husband’s guilt before she opened the door to the study.

She gasped aloud, causing Draco to turn quickly away as he shoved a piece of parchment noisily into a desk drawer. He turned back, the briefest look of absolute guilt crossing his face just before a brilliant, if exaggerated, smile.

Hermione stormed towards him. “Don’t bother. We both know what I saw.”

“What did you see, darling?”

She scoffed, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. The nerve of him. “I’m not an imbecile, _darling_ ,” she tossed his nickname back. Her eyes narrowed as he managed to body-check her attempts to retrieve the evidence. Finally, she managed it and quickly read it through.

“You promised me,” she whispered.

“I know, but -”

“You said it was over,” she said, cutting him off before facing him.

He gave her a sheepish look, which enraged her further. Rolling the parchment, she began to smack him about. Amid yelps and interjections, she let loose a barrage of words she’d deny even knowing, let alone saying.

When enough steam had been vented, Hermione threw the weapon aside and stepped away. After nearly ten years together, the man she loved, her _partner_ , had betrayed her trust. She ought to be hurt, not just angry. Looking about the study, she questioned the pieces surrounding them, doubting their validity. Hermione held her tongue as she listened to him retrieve the rolled parchment. At last, she was calm enough to act like an adult.

Hermione faced him. “You know I disapprove.”

“Yes.”

That was wise of him, to not argue. At least ten years had taught him _something_.

“ _And_ I should tell Harry.” For an instant she relished the fear in his eyes. Good. “But I won’t…”

Draco smiled. He had the audacity to actually smile at her. Hermione worried that perhaps she was going soft. Obviously, he thought it too, as he slowly made his way towards her. Draco rubbed her arms up and down soothingly.

“I’m very angry, Draco,” Hermione insisted, fighting a smile. He nodded, tilting down to kiss her neck just beneath her ear.

“It’s reprehensible, you know,” she continued less sternly, her eyes closing as he began to suckle her neck. “Illicit antiques are counterproductive to collecting, and…”

Somehow her blouse had come unbuttoned and was falling off her arms.

“And purchasing such things robs not only the excavation…” Her thoughts were scattering away under his advances and murmurs. “But also all of society, who is made poorer from the lack of provenance and… historic data…and…and you swore to me you were finished with all that.”

He purred an agreement while his hands roamed down to her backside, giving her a squeeze as he bit her lip, momentarily silencing her. Draco smiled mischievously down at his wife.

“Arse grabbing and passionate kisses won’t shut me up forever, you know.”

“Yes, I know. But let’s just concentrate on the here and now, shall we?”


End file.
